Sun and Shadow
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: OneShot, Pokemon Colosseum. Seth and Anca quarrel, and Anca learns a secret. Based on Disruptor's Pokegenie universe.


Sun and Shadow

By: blackladycharon

Author's Notes: A One Shot, unless someone convinces me to make it  
longer. Uses Seth from Pokemon Colosseum. That and the region I  
call Dissan is made up, for the region that will come into being with  
Pokemon Diamond and Pearl.

Disclaimer: Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own any of the Pokemon series, which belongs to Nintendo. Also, the idea this comes from belongs to the author of the series Pokiegenie, which can be found at home1. . Or it could be. It seems to be gone now.

"Honestly Seth, you could..."

"No."

"But it would mean..."

"No, Anca."

"But..."

"I SAID NO, DAMN IT!" Enraged yellow brown eyes bored into Anca's  
blue, and she backed off from the feral snarl that twisted Seth's  
mouth. She didn't understand it. Every time she tried to get him to  
leave either Sun or Shadow in the pokebox so that he could purify  
five Shadow Pokemon instead of just four, he got enraged. It wasn't  
even like the Espeon or Umbreon were indispensable to him. There  
were days when he wouldn't even use them. But every time, he flew  
into a rage. Anca had the feeling that it was only a depth of  
control that shouldn't exist in one of their age that kept Seth from  
hitting her when she suggested it. At times, Seth acted more like a  
Shadow Pokemon, one only half cleansed and hating everything,  
including the one that tried to help him. Normally, this was where  
she'd back off, but this time, Anca pushed.

"Why not? It's not like you need them, they're just..."

CRACK! Seth's hand came up in a blur, whipping across Anca's face  
with a fury that she couldn't have expected. He drew back his hand  
again, and Anca realized that he didn't intend to stop. That Seth  
might very well kill her before he snapped out of his state. She  
fell with the second blow, looking at him, eyes widening in sudden  
horror. The ugly, red black that suffused his normally pale aura  
couldn't be...

SETH! The mental voice rocked both of them, Seth stumbling and  
shaking his head furiously as if to clear it. What shocked Anca  
though, was that Sun wasn't the source of the telepathic 'Call'.

It was Shadow.

The Umbreon shook himself, then let out a sighing 'bree'. No more,  
Seth. Tell her, or Sun and I SHOW her. Seth sighed, bowing his  
head.

"Anca... I can't leave Sun or Shadow." He seemed actually  
embarrassed, unnerved. Then he steadied and continued. "About three  
years ago, a natural phenomenon called the Surge swept through the  
Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, and Dissan Regions. It causes a weakening  
in the barriers between human and Pokemon. Some Pokemon become more  
humanlike, some humans evolve like Pokemon." A snarl twisted his  
face. "Cipher found out that the son of one of their ranking  
executives had inadvertently become symbiotic with his Pokemon. He  
couldn't be separated from them and they couldn't be taken or used by  
others." Anca gasped as she realized what Seth meant.

"You...?" Seth nodded, grimly. "Me. Sun and Shadow gain human  
level intelligence and some of each other's powers through me. I  
gain some of their power and senses. If I could have kept my secrets  
another year or two, I'd've done a quiet, 'failed mission' and  
disappeared. But Father," The bitterness and contempt in his voice  
were palpable. "decided I would make a good Shadow Pokemon. One  
that could pass among other trainers without ever being noticed. So  
I ran, from Snagem and their attempts to take me back, from my mother  
and little sister, from everyone." He stared at her with an almost  
wistful sadness. "I almost ran from you. Purifying the Tainted Ones  
hurts me. But I have to." He stared down at the ground. "If you  
want to leave... I'll understand. I'm not what you thought I was..."

This time it was Anca's hand that met Seth's face. She smirked at  
his shocked expression. "No way are you getting rid of me, Sport.  
We've got a quest to finish, and after that, we'll take a chance and  
throw the dice." Seth nodded, accepting her choice. "As you wish,  
My Lady Seeing."


End file.
